1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image pickup systems, and in particular to an image pickup system which integrates a data sensed by an angular velocity signal to compensate vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have become a part of every day life, due to ease of use when reviewing and processing captured images in related devices such as computers.
Vibration occurs with all cameras, particularly light and thin digital cameras. Since the hand is often unstable when taking pictures, most cameras contend with unsteady focus due to vibration prior to or at the moment of image capture, resulting in image blur. Thus, anti-vibration mechanisms are always provided in digital cameras.
United State patent publication (2005/0031326) and two Japan patents (H08-136962 and H11-308521) recited within, utilizing a position sensor to detect position movement of the image sensor and a gyro sensor to detect angular velocity to adjust for vibration. The digital camera processor calculates a compensation value according to the detected data to move a compensation lens in the digital camera by a driver for vibration compensation, thereby preventing blurred images caused by camera vibrations. However, excessive movement of a lens to adjust for vibration can cause damage between lenses.